


Snowed In at Christmas

by olsonss



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Secret Relationship, Sharing a Bed, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:26:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olsonss/pseuds/olsonss
Summary: Emma Swan and Killian Jones have been falling into each other's bed for about a month now and none of their friends know. So nothing could possibly go wrong when they get snowed in at the Nolan's cabin on Christmas Eve, right?





	Snowed In at Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this is my CS secret santa gift for lizacstuff! Hope guys like a little Christmas fluff!

_ Come to the cabin for Christmas _ , they said.  _ It will be fun _ , they said. Mary Margaret and David were right at first, it was all fun and games until they got snowed in. The Nolan’s cabin that was tucked into the mountain side was now surrounded by several feet of snow. No one was going anywhere for several days. Not they had planned on leaving anytime soon with today being Christmas Eve and all. The small group of friends had planned on being here for a minimum of a week. Despite all of this being told that they couldn’t leave anytime soon made Emma Swan very uncomfortable and antsy. Maybe it was leftover habit from all of the foster homes she had been in. Emma always knew the quickest way out in case something went wrong as it often did in foster homes. Maybe it was due to her job as a bail bonds person. She had to be ready to run at almost any given moment with skips. Whatever the reason is Emma is restless. 

Giving up on sleeping anytime soon Emma turns on her bedside lamp. Sitting up on the edge of her bed a chill runs down her spine when her feet hit the cold floor. She pulls a blanket over her shoulders and stuffs her feet into her snowmen slippers (courtesy of Mary Margaret). Emma shuffles out of her room and down the hallway. She passes Liam and Elsa’s room quietly, hoping to not wake her newly engaged friends. 

     When Emma approaches Killian’s room she pauses. She could wake him or simply slip into his bed. She shakes her head and keeps walking. Emma descends the stairs and makes her way into the kitchen. Being as quiet as possible Emma makes herself some hot cocoa with cinnamon. Hopefully with some cocoa she can rest and get some needed sleep. 

Emma must be losing her grip if she thought she could slip into Killian’s bed. They’re- well they don’t quite have a word for it. They practically fell into bed with each other after their friends joined the madness that was black friday shopping, leaving them alone. Maybe it was the wine, or maybe it was all the candles Mary Margaret had lit for whatever reason. Whatever the reason they ended up in bed together. 

Ever since that fateful night they’ll text each other to hang out and well they never _ really _ hang out, they just fall into bed again. Not that Emma is complaining, the things that man can do in bed make her weak at the knees. It’s like they can’t help it, they just can’t get enough of each other. Every time afterward they agree to talk about what the hell they are doing usually as Emma is walking out the door. She’s definitely avoiding the conversation. She has no clue what he thinks about them at all. But their conversation could lead to them ending and she definitely doesn’t want that. It’s easier to leave before anything can be said. Before she can be disappointed. 

    None of their friends know what they’re doing. One thing they have agreed on is to not tell anyone until they know what exactly they are. They were almost caught by Liam about a week ago, causing Emma to hide in Killian’s closet. When they agreed to this trip into the mountains they both agreed they wouldn’t seek each other out. Doing  _ that  _ in this close space would just be asking for someone to catch them. 

Emma takes her cocoa back up to her room. She gets comfortable in bed before picking up her book where she left off. Not long after there is a soft knock at her door. 

“Yes?” she asks, unsure who else would be up at this hour. The door opens and Killian sneaks through quickly before Emma can object. The door shutting quietly behind him. Killian is wearing the pajama pants with sailboats Emma bought him last Christmas and a white t-shirt. Emma is cold just looking at him. 

“Why on earth are you awake?” she asks, setting the book down. 

“I could ask you the same thing, Swan,” he smirks. She gestures to the end of the bed and Killian perches himself on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah you could, but you haven’t. Killian, if you’re here for you know  _ that  _ then I’ll just remind you that we agreed not to,” she says a little harsher than she meant to. She does  _ not _ want to be caught by either of their brothers. 

“Oh how you wound me, you think  _ that _ is the only thing I could want from you? We were merely friends before  _ that.  _ I could be just in need of company,” he shrugs, not quite meeting her eyes. There’s something in his eyes that Emma can’t quite put her finger on. Something is wrong here. 

“Killian,” his head snaps up at the sound of his name, “what’s wrong?” 

“What makes you think-” she simply cuts him off with a glare, “Okay I just hate being alone on Christmas Eve. It reminds me of when I was a lad and Liam had to work. In those days it was just him and I, so while everyone got to be with their families on Christmas Eve I was alone. Something about being snowed in and this quiet cabin just makes me think of all those years ago.” Killian says searching her eyes, waiting for the moment she’ll pity him. She never does all he finds is understanding in her eyes. Emma knows there is nothing she can say to make him feel better. 

“Being snowed in is making me antsy. Being in all those foster homes trained me to always look for the exit, always know how to get out. Now, we can’t leave. It’s not like I’ll need to run or even want to, but with that option gone even temporarily makes me restless,” she shrugs, but keeps her eyes on him. He doesn’t give her pity either. He simply takes her hand. Emma didn’t tell him to get his sympathy, but to let him know that he wasn’t the only one affected by the snow. To let him know he’s not alone. 

“I know we agreed to not do you know  _ that, _ but can I stay with you tonight?” he asks a little unsure of what she’ll say. If she’ll accept, or turn him away. 

“Yeah, of course, but no cuddling,” she tells him. He knows she doesn’t care much for cuddling, so he simply chuckles. 

“Not the dreaded cuddling,” he teases. Emma rolls her eyes setting the book back on the bedside table. Killian moves to his side of the bed, crawling underneath the covers as Emma shuts off the light. 

Emma can feel the heat radiating off of Killian and moves a little bit closer and closer and  _ closer _ . Her body’s need for warmth betraying her. 

“Swan, I thought you said no cuddling?” 

“Maybe just this once, you’re so warm,” she mumbles, not looking him in the eye. 

“Ah I see after my body heat. Well I guess we’ll have to allow this just once,” he teases her. She ignores him. Her head lying against his chest, her arm draped across him as well, and their legs tangling together. Blankets piled on top of them. 

“Are we breaking all the rules now or is it just this one?” He asks her. 

“Rules? What rules?” 

“One: no cuddling. Two: we weren’t going to tell people about us.” 

“That second one isn’t a rule, but we haven’t talked about us, so how could we tell our friends and family what we’re doing.” 

“Emma,” the use of her name catches her attention and she looks up at him, “I want more than just _ that _ . I would like to date you. Every time I’ve brought it up you’ve practically sprinted out the door. I decided to not to push you until you were ready.” 

“I- Dating would require activities outside of the bedroom,” she tells him, ignoring what he just said not knowing how to respond. She did want more with him, but she was well perhaps a little scared. It’s not like she has a great track record in the dating department. 

“That it would, but I think you and I can handle that, love.” 

“Every time we try we just end up doing  _ that _ .” 

“What can I say, Swan you’re insatiable,” he smirks, trying to get a raise out of her. 

“It’s takes two,” she says with a sly smile, not giving him the satisfaction. 

“That it does. You deserve a proper date. If you let me take you that is.” He says, his hand tracing patterns down her back. 

“Maybe you should ask then,” she challenges him. He places a hand on her cheek, tilting her head up to him. His gaze intense and serious. He’s looked at her like this a couple times within the past month. It made her feel like she was the only thing he could see, the only thing that mattered to him. It was intense and before now a little scary. She wasn’t scared now. 

“Emma Swan, will you go on a date with me?” he asks her, his gaze never leaving hers. 

“Yes.” She surges forward until her lips meet his. Kissing Killian Jones is like nothing else and it very possible that she is addicted to kissing him. There are worse things to be addicted to she supposes. He pulls away far sooner than she would like and she blushes when she realizes her hands have traveled to other places. 

“You were right earlier, we did agree to not do  _ that, _ ” he whispers, slightly breathless. 

“We did, we definitely did. All the reasons as to why are slightly foggy at this moment.” 

“Both of our brothers being in the same building,” Killian says raising an eyebrow. Emma’s hands run through her hair. 

“Right, okay,” she kisses his cheek and settles her head back on his chest. 

“Besides we should probably tell the others after our date,” he comments. 

“Awfully confident it’s going to go well, are you?” she teases. 

“Very. You may be a savior by catching the bad guys, but I’m a gentleman who can plan an excellent date.” 

“Better be the best damn date I’ve ever been on,” she mumbles, her eyes closing. He kisses the top of her head. 

“You’ll just have to wait and see,” he tells her as she falls asleep. It doesn’t take too long for him to follow her in slumber. 

They are both rudely awakened by loud knocking the next morning. Emma grumbles, holding onto Killian tighter. There’s more loud knocking, which she really would like to stop. 

“Five more minutes,” Emma sighs. 

“Love, I’m not the one knocking,” Killian whispers. Her eyes snap open and she looks at him. Fuck. 

“Emma, I swear to God if you don’t open the door I will break it down,” David yells now. Double fuck. 

“Keep your pants on and give me a minute,” she yells back. Emma moves from her bed and stuffs her feet into the slippers again and pulls on a robe, cold from having to leave the warmth of her bed. She opens the door, but only so David can see her. Not only is David there, but so is Liam. Everyone looks panicked and disheveled. Liam moves about every other second. 

“Where’s the fire?” Emma asks concerned, especially when she can hear Killian starting to move around. 

“Killian’s missing,” David tells her. Emma raises an eyebrow. 

“He’s what?” she asks the two of them, not sure she heard them right. 

“I went to wake him up this morning which I found odd cause he usually wakes with the sunrise and he wasn’t in his room. His phone is here, but he’s gone. He’s nowhere in the house. We’re going to start a search party he can’t have gone far,” Liam says, worry laced in his voice.

Her jaw drops and she’s friends with a bunch of idiots. They are quite literally snowed in and they think that Killian ran off or who knows what. They  _ cannot _ leave this cabin, surrounded by feet of snow and they think Killian is missing. She’s surrounded by idiots. It’s now or never they can’t hide the fact they spent the night in her room and if she’s being honest she doesn’t want to hide anymore. She wants her friends to know. Also Liam looks like he might have a meltdown if he doesn’t know where Killian is soon. Not wanting to cause any further distress Emma pushes the door wide open leaning on the the frame. 

“Killian, Liam and David think you’re missing,” Emma says over her shoulder. He gives her a look asking for confirmation and she just nods. 

“Really, darling?” he smirks. Killian walks up, his arm slipping around her waist. David and Liam are both in shock, jaws open so wide they might be touching the floor. Elsa walks up at that exact moment and after she quickly analyzes the situation she smiles. 

“Are you two…” David says first, recovering slightly faster than Liam. 

“Dating, yes. That’s what we decided on last night right, Swan?” Emma swats his chest. 

“You’re going to be difficult about this aren’t you?” Emma rolls her eyes pretending to be annoyed (she’s about the furthest thing from annoyed, one might call this happiness). 

“Gross, you two are…” Liam trails off. 

“Yes, they are flirting and not for the first time either. You two were quite slow to pick up on it. Also, thank you Mary Margaret owes me twenty bucks now,” Elsa says smiling. David looks to Elsa then to Emma then to Killian, clearly still surprised. 

“Why am I not even a little surprised you bet on us?” Emma throws her hands up, slightly exasperated (but not really because Killian’s thumb is drawing circles on her hip). Elsa just smiles. Mary Margaret walks up and spots Killian. 

“Oh good, you’re not missing,” she then spots how Emma and Killian are standing together, “OH, dammit now I owe Elsa twenty bucks.” 

“You knew?!?” David asks. 

“Oh sweetheart they weren’t really hiding how they felt. Also I found  _ someone’s _ boxers under Emma’s couch and then they were gone the next day after Killian stopped by. Really just putting two and two together,” she shrugs. Emma and Killian shared amused looks and David crosses his arms. 

“Wait, what was the bet then?” Killian asks. 

“If you two could stay away from each other. Mary Margaret thought your resolve was stronger than it was apparently,” Elsa says with an all knowing look. David’s face turns red and before he can say anything Mary Margaret pushes him down the hallway. 

“Breakfast in ten minutes then gifts!” Mary Margaret calls over her shoulder. Liam claps Killian on the shoulder. 

“Happy for you, but if I ever think you’re missing again I might murder you,” Liam says before sweeping Elsa into his arms and down the hallway. 

“Understood, brother,” Killian calls out after them. Emma slips her arms around the back of his neck and Killian’s hands settle on her hips. 

“That could’ve gone worse,” Emma shrugs. 

“Easy for you to say I think David wants to murder me,” Killian grumbles. 

“No, well maybe a little. We did kind of surprise him, but he will adjust eventually.” Emma pulls him close and the feel of her lips on his makes all of his worries fade away. Everything feels right with her in his arms, it always has. Emma never wants this feeling with him to end. 

When they break apart there is something different in both their eyes. Killian recognizes it as the promise of more. All he has ever wanted with Emma was more and the fact that he has it now makes his heart sing. Emma recognizes it as a glimmer of hope. If she has learned anything from Mary Margaret just about anything can happen with hope. Hand in hand they walk down the hallway towards the smell of bacon and coffee. It’s going to be a great Christmas Day. 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
